Brock
Brock is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 1000 Trophies. He can dish out major damage if his attacks are aimed carefully. His long-range rockets deal high damage in a small area on impact, but he has a long reload time. He also has low health, so he is best at supporting other Brawlers from behind. His star power allows his rockets to leave a patch of fire which can do 300 damage per second to brawlers in the blast area. Attack: Rockin' Rocket His attack is a very long range missile that deals high damage in a small radius on impact. However, Brock's Attacks reload rather slowly and travel slowly as well. Super: Rocket Rain When Brock's Super is used he launches a volley of 9 rockets spread out over a large area, dealing heavy damage, though they deal slightly less damage than Brock's main attack. These rockets can destroy obstacles. This attack's range is similar to that of Brock's main attack. Star Powers Incendiary Brock's rockets, upon detonation or contact with an enemy, leaves a patch of fire that disappears after a few seconds. These flames can deal considerable damage. Friendly flames appear blue, and enemy flames appear red. Incendiary does not affect Brock's Super. Rocket Number Four(Coming Very Soon) Brock gets fourth ammo slot Tips *Try to predict where your opponents are going to be. His rockets are fairly slow and the enemy Brawlers will likely be moving. *Brock performs the best in maps that are open and don't have a lot of cover so that short range brawlers can't ambush him. *Always keep Brock behind the other Brawlers on your team. Brock has fairly low health and is best used for long-range support. *In Duo Showdown, 2 brawlers will most likely be near each other. Brock's rockets have a small area of explosion when it hits something or when the rocket‘s distance has been met. Shooting a rocket in between the 2 brawlers when their near will damage both of them greatly. *Because of Brock's painfully slow reload time, it's important to make every shot count. Don't fire off all three rockets at once, since that will leave you completely defenseless. *Use Brock's Super whenever the opponents group up or one is hiding behind a wall. *Brock's Super is great for getting the enemy team to split up as they avoid the rockets so that your team can more easily deal with them one-by-one. *At close range, Brock can easily defeat lower-health Brawlers by quick-firing 3 rockets. Saving Brock's ammunition is especially useful for close range ambushes. *Brock is not a good brawler to use in Robo Rumble because his super can break walls, giving the robots a huge advantage. *Use him in Heist to break the walls covering the enemy safe so that you can land a lot of damage on the enemy safe easily. Also, with his very long range and high damage, he can deal massive damage to the safe while staying relatively safe himself. His Attack's slow movement speed will not be a disadvantage as the safe is stationary. *Brock's Star Power allows him to create a tiny area of flames which disappears after about 2 seconds. It deals 300 damage per second and can damage a brawler twice, which means its maximum damage would be 600, adding a significant damage boost if a brawler stays in the area of effect. This can be used as a form of crowd control or to discourage brawlers from leaving/entering a certain chokepoint. *Brock's Rocket Rain can be used against a wall in front of a goal in Brawl Ball, meaning you don't have to go around the wall. This applies to all Brawl Ball maps except Sunny Soccer. History *3/7/17: **Brock's reload time was reduced by 8%. *11/8/17: **Brock's Super shoots a total of 9 rockets (from 6). **His Super also has a bigger area of effect. *4/9/17: **Brock's rarity was changed from Common to Rare. **His reload time decreased to 2.1s (from 2.3s). **His Super spread was made smaller. **Brock's main attack rocket speed was increased by 5%. *12/9/17: **Brock's health was increased to 700 (from 600). **His main attack's rocket speed was increased by 17%. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Also, Brock's Super now generates 25% less charge towards the next Super. *18/12/17: **Brock's Star Power damage was increased to 240 (from 160) per second. *21/3/18: **Brock's main attack damage was increased to 1100 (from 1040). **His main projectile size was increased. *23/3/18: **Brock's main attack size was decreased by 33%. *5/12/18: **Brock and Beach Brock were remodeled. **Beach Brock is now 80 Gems. *5/1/19: **Boom Box Brock was added. *29/1/19: **Brock's Star Power was increased damage to 300 (from 240). **He now has voice lines. *31/1/19: **Lion Dance Brock was added. *15/4/19: **Brock's animations were changed. **Boom Box Brock and Lion Dance Brock were given different animations. *1/6/19: **Hot Rod Brock was added. Skins ru:Брок